fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Skylanders: Rise of the Dragon King
"You see, I go by many names. There was a time when I was nameless... when I was Roasol... when I was simply 'Sol'... but now... and forever... I shall be known as DEU SOL!" ''--Deu Sol'' WARNING! This page WILL contain spoilers for Darkest Hour! Do NOT read if you wish not to see such spoilers! Skylanders: Rise of the Dragon King '''(or more officially known as '''Skylanders: Darkest Hour: Rise of the Dragon King) is the first book in the trilogy Darkest Hour ''in the FanFiction.Net Skylanders archive, written by Undead Prowess, formerly known as Numbuh 94. Deu Sol, after years of torture and abuse as a young dragonet and adolescent, has spent his entire life building up his power. He wants to decimate Skylands and make sure dragons and dragons only rule the land. So naturally, the Skylanders must stop him. But what if the spirits of past Skylanders themselves are afraid? What if the 50+ strong team can't defeat them alone? War has come to Skylands. There is an eerie calm before the storm that layers the air... but soon, it will vanish, and a raging battle Skylands has never seen the likes of before will take place. One between deranged Purists and the true heroes of Skylands. Plot The plot to Dragon King is unnaturally complicated. There are many subplots along the way as well as the main plot, making it even harder to decipher. But the overall plot is finding out why Deu Sol is sending pairs of dragons of the same element--one large and corrupted, the other small and smart--to attack them one-by-one. They begin to understand that Deu Sol does not mean for any of his sixteen draconic followers to survive; he wants them all to die on purpose. He had a plan brewing, but nobody knows what. However, it is soon found out, as during the final battles, he declares he simply wants to watch Skylands burn and doesn't care who he kills or who goes down with it--including himself. The subplots are all varying. But there is at least one pertaining to every Skylander. Chapters The plan is that there will be a chapter for every different Skylander between Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure and Skylanders: Giants (no Swap Force characters are yet included in Dragon King until the very end, where they make cameo appearances). So, that means there is a planned amount of 50-52 chapters (48 of different Skylanders' POVs, one all-OC POV chapter, 1 in Eon's POV, and 2 extra chapters in Spyro/Cynder's POV). #Spyro Learns His Limits #Freeing Sonic Boom's Young #Cynder's Doubts #Meet Ace, Whirlwind! #Jet-Vac's Homeland #For Riley! #Grounds Passed #[Mirror #Illusion #It's Cold At the Top #Burning Hope #Sandcastle, Pt. 1 #Sandcastle, Pt. 2 #Bound to the Ground #The Bits and Pieces #We're Losing, Aren't We? #Blitz of the Trade #Query and Quota #Bluefire, Pt. 1 #Bluefire, Pt. 2 #A Forgotten Truth #Evil Comes Disguised #Colossal and Tidal #The True Plan #Wham-Shell's Folly #Death, the Princess, and the Brave #Affliction #I Said Lab, That Doesn't Mean Potion Lab #Grinding My Gears #Speak of it Never #Dawn of Dark #Hidden Like A Secret #Dominance #Get to Work #Classic Hero, Pt. 1 #Classic Hero, Pt. 2 #Seriously... #Puppet Master #Hero? I Think Not... #Clash of Power #Game On, Pt. 1 #Game On, Pt. 2 #''Unreleased #''Unreleased'' #''Unreleased'' #''Unreleased'' #''Unreleased'' #''Unreleased'' #''Unreleased'' #''Unreleased'' #''Unreleased'' #''Unreleased'' Dragons There are seventeen main dragons in the story. *Deu Sol/Roasol/Sol *Ala *Kaz *Techna *Blade *Corpse *Cadaver *Bio *Feauille *Pyro *Blaze *Agua *Aquamarine *Geo *Boulder *Ace *Thor Then, there are 44 that Jade brings with her when returning to Darkhill Grove after her supposed 'death'. *Darkfrost *Riu *Umberwing *Tomb *Buck & Bonnie *Viper *Drew *Dawn *Moony *Snowclaw *Harshtail *Sharptooth *Hailstorm *Deepriver *Starkfire *Lenny *Half-Face *Twist *Timefly *Powerstar *Brightshard *Tanhide *Emblazor *Bloodfang *Silvertalon *Moonreader *Starstarer *Battlescar *Rubyeye *Evet *Coalflame *Sleet *Viva *Blitz *Raurus *Ellass *Prowess *Aurora *Gorgefall *Sunflight *Serp *Silverheart *Firelight